


My immortal

by Croyance



Series: Historia jednej piosenki [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasem trzeba poświęcić się dla miłości... I nigdy nie powinno czytać się cudzych listów</p>
            </blockquote>





	My immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Czwarta część serii, przyznam, że teraz wkraczamy w te gorsze prace. Nie wiem co ja myślałam pisząc to... Chyba będę musiała na nowo zacząć tą serię, by jakoś wyjść z tego z twarzą. Znów pisane ponad pieć late temu...  
> "My immortal" - Evanescence

           Pamiętam doskonale dzień w którym znalazłam ten okropny list. Pamiętam jego treść i uczucia jakie mną targały. Pamiętam swój smutek, ale również błyskawiczną decyzje. Wiedziałam jak postąpić.

           Było lato. Słońce świeciło w pełni, a nawet w cieniu było zbyt gorąco by spokojnie siedzieć. Dlatego ładna brunetka siedziała w domu, gdzie ciągle chodziła klimatyzacja. Jej narzeczony był w pracy, a ona sama postanowiła trochę posprzątać.  
           Doszła do biurka i zaczęła przeglądać papiery. Stare listy od przyjaciół, zapłacone rachunki i nagle trafiła na nieznany jej list. Na kopercie widniał wąż połyskujący co i raz na srebrno. Z obawą i zaciekawieniem otworzyła go. To co znalazła przychodziło jej oczekiwanie.

           _Drogi Synu,_  
           _Przez ponad rok znosiłem twoje zamiłowanie tą szlamą, jednak twoje plany ślubne są czymś czego nie zaakceptuje. Nie ożenisz się z tą szlamą i ja już tego dopilnuje. Jeżeli nie dojdą do mnie słuchy, że zerwaliście to wiedz, że ucierpisz nie tylko ty, ale i ona. Dobrze wiesz do czego jestem zdolny._  
 _Jeżeli nie zerwiesz, to ona umrze._  
L. M.

           Dziewczyna zerknęła na datę i zorientowała się, że list przysłano góra dwa dni wcześniej. Szybko go schowała i wepchnęła z papierami do szafki. Musiała teraz to przemyśleć, na spokojnie i nie podejmując pochopnych decyzji.  
           Zaczęła się bać, tak jak kiedyś, gdy była dzieckiem. Jednak czy ciemność, pająki i duchy, takie dziecięce lęki mogą się równać z tym co teraz czuła? To było zupełnie co innego. Była z Draconem ponad rok. Uważała, że to i tak jest strasznie długo. Nigdy nie myślała, że kiedykolwiek będzie z kimś tak długo. Czuli się razem dobrze, rozumieli się i nigdy nie kłócili. Jednak czy jego obecność w jej życiu się nie przeciągała? I co z tego, że planowali ślub. Arystokrata i szlama nie mają przyszłości. Jeśli mieli by zerwać to lepiej teraz, niż gdy wezmą ślub.  
           Tylko czy rany, jakie zada jego odejście zagoją się? Przecież już teraz czuła ból, więc co będzie jeśli naprawdę odejdzie. Teraz jedynie ta myśl zatapia w jej sercu ostrza, co będzie później?  
           Zawsze gdy płakał to ocierała mu łzy. Choć zdarzyło się to tylko raz, gdy zmarła jego matka. Zawsze pokonywała jego lęki, gdy po wojnie nie mógł spokojnie spać. Zawsze była obok, szła z nim przez świat, trzymała go za rękę. Ale czy gdy sie rozstaną to wszystko się zmieni? Tak, ale on nadal będzie posiadał ją całą.   
           Podjęła wtedy decyzje, którą dopełniła kilka dni po tym. Draco poprosił ją o rozmowę, tak na poważnie, ale ona nie pozwoliła mu nawet dojść do głosu. Od samego początku zaczęła tym, że go nie kocha i nie potrzebuje, co oczywiście było kłamstwem. On nic nie powiedział, nie przerwał, ani jej nie powstrzymał. Wysłuchał spokojnie tego co ma do powiedzenia i pokiwał głową. Przyjął jej zarzuty bez słowa. Chciał spojrzeć w jej oczy, jednak ona ciągle odwracała wzrok. To co powiedziała, wiele ją kosztowało. Nie lubiła kłamać, lecz nie chciała by coś mu się stało. Znała Lucjusza Malfoya i wiedziała, że mógłby go nawet zabić, własnego syna. Spakowała swoje walizki, zabrała wszystkie rzeczy i wprowadziła się do domu rodziców, jednak czuła ból.  
           Co wieczór, gdy siadywała samotnie w salonie, wszystkie wspomnienia przytłaczały ją i z oczu płynęły łzy. Przez tyle czasu zniewalał ją, a teraz ona była jedynie jego przeszłością. Należała do świata, który on porzucił... zostawił za sobą. Jednak ciągle widziała go w tych dobrych, kolorowych snach. Tylko to pozwalało jej dalej żyć, mimo iż traciła zdrowe zmysły. Nadal żyła chwilami z nim spędzonymi.

 **Rok później.**  
           Lucjusz Malfoy zginął miesiąc wcześniej. Gazety nie przestawały jednak o nim pisać. Cały świat czarodziej zastanawiał się jak zmieni się życie jego rodziny, a raczej jego syna. Draco miał w najbliższym czasie się zaręczyć. Żonę wybrał mu ojciec. Astoria Greengrass miała być dla niego najlepszą partią.  
           Hermiona żyła spokojnie, a raczej wegetowała. Nie umawiała sie z nikim, starała się żyć jak dawniej, ale nie kontaktowała się nawet z przyjaciółmi. Dlatego zdziwiła się, że w sobotę wieczorem ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi. Gdy otworzyła je była w szoku.  
\- Dobry wieczór- odezwał sie blondyn.- Mogę wejść?  
           Dziewczyna bez słowa wpuściła go do środka zamykając drzwi. Stali tak przez chwilę w przedpokoju, gdy on się odezwał po raz kolejny.  
\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać.  
\- A my mamy o czym?- spytała wreszcie.  
\- Tak. Mamy dużo do omówienia. Ale na początku chce wiedzieć jedno. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?  
\- Co zrobiłam?  
\- Dlaczego zerwałaś rok temu?- mówił spokojnie, co ją dezorientowało.  
\- To chyba już przeszłość. W dodatku, wtedy wyraziłam się raczej jasno.  
\- Tak, ale chce to usłyszeć jeszcze raz.  
\- Nie lubię się powtarzać, wiesz o tym- przypomniała mu.  
\- Hermiono- zbliżył sie do niej o kilka kroków.- Powiedz to jeszcze raz.  
\- Nie muszę. Wyjdź w tej chwili.  
\- Hermiono powiedz mi to jeszcze raz- powtórzył.- Inaczej nie dam ci spokoju.  
           Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co robić. Nie potrafiła mu teraz powiedzieć, że go nie kocha. Gdy tak stał przed nią i patrzył jej w oczy. Teraz, podobnie jak kiedyś zniewalał ją swym blaskiem. Nie chciała i nie mogła teraz kłamać, jednak co miała mówić. On miał narzeczoną i niby teraz miała się przyznać, że kłamała? O nie, nie zrobi mu tego.  
\- Wyjdź w tej chwili!- podniosła głos.  
\- Hermiono, ja nadal coś do ciebie czuję- wyznał.  
\- Co takiego?- spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nadal coś do ciebie czuję. Związałem się z Astorią, bo tego chciał mój ojciec. A ty nic już nie czujesz? Naprawdę nic?  
           Hermiona spuściła głowę i nie wiedziała co robić. Czy przyznać się do kłamstwa?  
\- Hermiono spójrz na mnie- poprosił.  
           Gdy jej pełne łez czekoladowe tęczówki napotkały jego wzrok, coś w niej pękło. Już od dawna nie widziała u nikogo tylu uczuć, bo przecież oczy są odzwierciedleniem duszy. Ból, nadzieja, miłość. To właśnie to zawładnęło nią i po policzku popłynęła pierwsza łza.  
\- Nie płacz. Po prostu powiedz, co czujesz- poprosił po raz kolejny.  
\- Sama już nie wiem- westchnęła.- Starałam się powiedzieć sobie, że ciebie już nie ma. Jednak nie potrafiłam. Należałam, nie ja nadal nadal należę do twojej przeszłości, do życia, które za sobą zostawiłeś. Rok temu znalazłam list od twojego ojca. Nie chciałam byś stawał przed takim wyborem, nie chciałam by coś ci się stało- wyznała, pozwalając by słone krople lały się po jej policzku.  
\- Kochanie- powiedział czule, podchodząc i ścierając łzy.- Nawet nie wiesz jaki jestem szczęśliwy. Nadal cię kocham i che być przy tobie, oczywiście, jeżeli ty chcesz.  
           Brunetka spojrzała na niego i przytuliła go mocno. To było jej potrzebne. Jego ciepło, obecność, wyznanie miłości. Draco pochylił się nad nią i czule pocałował. Nic więcej do szczęścia nie było im potrzebne. Wystarczyło to, iż są razem.


End file.
